A foam tape has been widely used for bonding components of electronic products to each other, for adhering embedded products or automotive interior and exterior materials to kitchen furniture for interior, including sink, and the like. In particular, the foam tape has been mainly attached onto a coating surface coated on a glass or a film to decorate appearance.
In general, the foam tape is manufactured by constituting foam, forming various kinds of adhesive layers depending on usage, and then laminating the foam and the adhesive layers.